


Pussy

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bratting, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Insults, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Negan hadn't had such a great day, Alexandria had staged some sort of revolt against him and it killed half a dozen of his men; he wasn't happy. Although he quickly crushed the riot it still took a lot of energy and time away from the Sanctuary to fix, when he got back he hadn't asked you to come to his room - which was odd, normally when Negan was in a bad mood you were the one he called upon to relieve the stress in a way he saw fit, whether that be a massage or a fuck, you always complied willingly and basked in the knowledge that it was only you who could make him feel better but now that he had been back for nearly hour and not called for your services was making you suspicious.When your need to know finally snapped you went into your bedroom and decided to try something that might help...
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Negan

Negan hadn't had such a great day, Alexandria had staged some sort of revolt against him and it killed half a dozen of his men; he wasn't happy. Although he quickly crushed the riot it still took a lot of energy and time away from the Sanctuary to fix, when he got back he hadn't asked you to come to his room - which was odd, normally when Negan was in a bad mood you were the one he called upon to relieve the stress in a way he saw fit, whether that be a massage or a fuck, you always complied willingly and basked in the knowledge that it was only you who could make him feel better, but now that he had been back for nearly hour and not called for your services you were getting suspicious.

When your need to know finally snapped you went into your bedroom and decided to try something that might help...

There was a guard not far down the corridor from where you slept and so pulling the trench coat tight around your body you walked over to him, smiling.

"Hey, is the boss around?" You asked.

"He's in his room - although I don't think he wants to be disturbed"

"Oh that's okay" you replied, keeping up that same smile that you hoped would prevent any suspicions from being raised - so you walked down a few more corridors in a path you had taken many times until you got to Negan's quarters.

Another man of similar height to the one you spoke to earlier was placed outside the room, a semi-automatic strapped to his side and a serious expression on his face, you started to walk past him and go to knock on the door.

"Negan doesn't want company" the guard said, as serious as the lines in his weather worn face, most likely an attempt to look and sound intimidating but you weren't fazed, you never were. The men Negan had 'hired' to be his thugs didn't scare you, you'd seen plenty of people like them before this whole thing started and you knew that if you showed them you weren't scared then they didn't have much to go off in terms of trying to get you to do things. So you just smiled and knocked on the door, looking at him as you did so in a sort of 'fuck you' typa way.

"It's me - he won't mind" you said.

"What is it?" Negan's voice was loud from behind the door, you could hear a definite lack of the cocky, happy lilt he had to his tone, and so you were ever more curious as to why he wanted to be alone so much.

"It's me" you called back, hoping he'd recognize your voice otherwise the whole 'fuck you' to the doorman would be embarrassing, but soon enough Negan told you to come in and so you did - a hand on the door handle as you pushed it open to step inside before closing it behind you and turning around.

He was sat on the sofa, there was a blood stain on his normally pristine white t-shirt and you could see his leather jacket hung over the back of a chair, Lucille in the corner of the room. Your eyebrows furrowed.

"Heard it all started kicking off" you said, wandering over to where he was slouched and stood in front of him, you had your hands crossed across your torso as you stood with the majority of your weight on one foot so that you were tilted slightly - Negan's eyes glanced over you but they were missing the playful glimmer they always had.

"Nothing we couldn't handle" he grumbled back, not paying much attention to you as he started sipping from the brown bottle miserably.

"Anything I can do to take your mind off it?" You asked hopefully, an edge of flirtation to your voice as you smiled.

"Don't think so, doll" the pet name was familiar, but the disheartened monotony to it wasn't. Negan wasn't being himself, first he hadn't changed out of the dirty shirt like he always did, then he didn't want you to come over, and now he's losing the edge to his voice that practically screamed out 'I could fuck you if I wanted to and you'd beg me not to stop'. You had to do something.

"You sure?" You added with a bite of your lip as your hands slipped down to the front of the trench coat so you could pull away the belt, looking at Negan as you dropped the material from your body and revealed naked flesh - all smooth and exposed. "How about now?"

Negan's eyes looked you up and down, taking in the swell of your breasts and the light curve of your hips before they met your long legs, the patch of hair just above your pussy that was shaved into a simple triangle - like an arrow pointing to where you wanted his attention. But instead of him getting up and pinning you against something Negan stayed sat down and took another swig of his drink.

"Doll, as delightful as this is - I'm not really in the mood" he grumbled in response.

"You're always in the mood, that's your thing"

"Well, I'm not at the moment"

You rolled your eyes at his gloomy expression, your hands on your hips as you made no effort to cover your naked body.

"You've had a shitty day, I get it. Let me help you"

"I'm fine - Rick's just being a prick, I can deal with that"

With a sigh; something in your brain clicked – if you wound him up enough you might get a decent response, you might get Negan to actually fight back.

"But you're not - you're moping like a baby"

Negan’s eyes flashed up to your face in a brief moment of anger at the lack of respect.

"I am in charge here so you better watch your fucking mouth"

You bit back a smile that was sure to come across your lips when you saw his face tighten – you kept pushing.

"Exactly, you're in charge. So instead of sitting around here; you need to do something to show those assholes out there what happens when they mess with you"

"I don't take orders from you sweetheart, so I suggest you pipe down"

He was holding back – and that wasn’t what you wanted, or what he needed.

"Or what Negan? Huh, you've just shown me you're not the sorta dude who does anything about people who fight back"

That was it, Negan stood up from the couch and slammed the bottle down on the coffee table in a loud crash that should’ve made you jump.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't get to have an opinion about how I run things - you got a problem? Fine. We'll see how much you like it when you're on that fucking wall out there" he shouted, Negan pointed dramatically out the window to the steel fence decorated with the partially disembodied undead – you crossed your arms.

"You're not gonna do anything to me, clearly you're a fucking pussy who's just gonna bend over and take it"

It was strangely enjoyable, yelling at him like this – seeing Negan’s face start to turn pink in anger as he stormed over to you, fuming.

"Keep talking doll, I fucking dare you" he spat out. Negan was standing up close and glaring down at you with dark eyes, the thrill of his anger danced down your spine when you moved closer to him, staring him down.

"Empty threat. What are you really going to do? What, 'stop or I'll say stop again’" You mocked him and something inside him snapped. Suddenly his hand was pressing against the base of your throat, slamming you back against the wall in a painful collision against your bare skin that knocked all air from your lungs.

"It's about time you learnt your place around here"

"What is my place Negan? Cuz I got bigger balls than you do"

There was a moment of utter silence floating in the air between you, Negan's face was starting to turn red as his fingers flexed around your throat subconsciously, you just glared into his eyes, neither of you willing to back down and so the few seconds of quiet shocked both of you. You were glad he was fighting back, getting angry, you couldn't stand to see him so sorry for himself when you knew what he was capable of - you'd seen him crack people's heads open like fucking coconuts before, he needed to get that rage back and you were totally okay with being the one to provoke him – he was kinda hot after all.

"What? No witty retort?" you pushed back, wanting to break the silence before he backed off.

"You wouldn’t run your mouth that much with my dick down it"

You couldn't help but shiver slightly at the proposed image he provided.

"Is that supposed to scare me Negan?"

"Wasn't a threat - it was a promise" his voice was quieter now, but still held that dangerous edge.

"All talk and no action, no wonder people walk all over you"

"That's what you want isn't it? You came in here all on display cuz you want me to fuck you, so desperate for my cock that you try and act all tough to make me snap"

Negan snarled over you.

"Don't flatter yourself - if I wanted dick I'm sure any one of your men would be more than happy to give it to me"

"You think limp-dicked Simon would fuck you half as good as I would? Nah, you came into my room - you want me"

"You've got a big cock Negan, it's just a shame it happens to be attached to a pussy"

“The only pussy in here is this one”

Negan smirked confidently as his fingers reached between your legs to find your naked core, wet against his digits from the heat of the argument. You had to remind yourself of the point of this fight and abruptly stopped the moan that threatened to escape your throat.

“Get off me asshole" you spat out in his face, struggling under his hand but failing to actually do anything as he brought his knee forward to keep your legs spread – you didn’t mind, but you kept fighting.

“You’re dripping all over my fucking fingers – all this fighting getting you riled up huh doll?” Negan mocked you as he pumped his fingers inside your cunt and bent them up against your sweet spot. You trembled at the sensation and strained to keep your eyes open.

“Fuck you – get off!" You yelled – although the order did lose an element of bite when your voice fell to a half moan mid-sentence, Negan smirked.

“You can tell me to stop all you want, but this cunt of yours is begging for me"

God, he added a third digit and stretched you out deliciously, fucking them into you until your hands were clenching at your sides and a pink blush worked its way up your face.

“Let me go!”

“I don’t think I will sweetheart" Negan whispered in your ear, flicking your clit and making your legs buckle before you managed to regain your strength. You swallowed back another moan and had to look away from him.

“Stop it. I’ll scream, everyone will hear me!"

“Oh you’re gonna scream alright. But no one’s gonna come running to save you"

The threat in his voice only succeeded in making your pussy weep around his hand, Negan stroked into you and you were falling apart...

“Negan...!” you said breathlessly, failing to make the cry come across in resistance.

“I am in charge here – and you will do whatever the fuck I tell you to do” he ordered, his hand tightening on your neck as he held you down hard against the wall.

“Like fuck I will" you breathed out in (fake) contempt and tried not to pout when his fingers left both your pussy and throat. Negan manhandled and threw you around until you were facing the wall and bent over.

“You just don’t know when to fucking give in do you?” the rhetorical question was punctuated with a sharp slap against your naked ass, your jumped forward at the sting that throbbed on your skin.

“Ow – fuck!” you cursed.

“You think that hurt? Then you’re in for a hell of a surprise darling” he threatened, Negan brought his palm forward and hit you what felt like four times as hard and it hurt like hell – you bit your lip and trembled, your cunt dripping harder at the pain. Before you could give a response Negan hit you again – on the other side of your behind and made your ass jiggle. It felt ridiculously good and you almost gave in and fell to your knees but Negan needed waking up, he needed to know that Rick and his people won’t give in to him as easy as you would.

Another hard slap and Negan ran his finger between your cheeks, brushing against your tight hole and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

“You’re lucky I don’t just dry fuck your ass – think that’ll teach you to shut your fucking mouth and learn some respect?”

“Y-you wouldn’t dare" you trembled, knowing that although it would probably tear your skin it would feel pretty good...

“Wouldn’t I? Cuz I think I sure as shit would” Negan pressed his digit against the ring of muscle, teasing you with the prospect.

“You’re too much of a p-pussy" the stammer probably took away from the impact of the insult but you were so turned on it was unfair.

“No, I just don’t wanna break my dick off inside your pathetic little hole”

Another slap – you grunted.

“Fuck"

“Your ass is gonna look so pretty covered in my handprints"

The pain made your head spin when Negan grasped your cheek in his hands and let his nails dig in to your soft skin.

“Aghh"

When his finger brushed against your swollen clit you could’ve wept

“This cunt is leaking all down your leg – must really want something in there yeah? Want Negan to fill you up?”

You forgot you were meant to be arguing with him when his finger pushed into you again...

“Get your hands away from me you asshole!” you shouted, pushing away from his touch and struggling until his large hand caught both your wrists and held them behind your back when he kicked your ankles further apart.

“That’s not the right answer, doll – we’re gonna do this whether or not you’re screaming at me to stop"

The sound of Negan’s zipper opening was deafeningly loud and you quivered – you wanted his cock so bad but you were most certainly not going to make him aware of that.

“I thought you killed rapists, Negan, you’re just as much of a coward as they are!” you shouted – something you knew would hit a particular nerve.

“Not rape if you enjoy it now is it sweetheart?”

With one hard thrust of his hips Negan was buried deep inside your aching pussy, his cock stretched your walls and the friction made your eyes roll into the back of your head.

“Nnhh, fuck" you groaned, letting the fight simmer down as Negan began pumping himself inside you and rubbing against your sensitivity.

“That’s it – open up for me" he replied, his voice had deepened even more.

“Negan"

“Moaning my name already, good fucking girl"

“Fuck"

Negan drove forward particularly hard and you were white-knuckling in his grip, all traces of feigned brattieness being thoroughly fucked from your body.

“So tight...” he groaned out in a almost a whisper, Negan’s hand raked up your skull and got a handful of your hair tangled in his fingers – he pulled back, sharp, tearing a moan from your lips as he ploughed forward like a piston.

You didn’t know how long it took for Negan to pull out with a groan and release over the pale skin of your back – you felt the warm liquid of his climax coating your skin and you shivered, you hadn’t cum and Negan knew that...

“What’s the matter doll?” he asked in that stupidly smug smile, he turned you around and looked you in the eye with a glimmer.

“Fuck you" ...clearly there was still an element of fight left in your system.

“You told me to stop, you wanted me to leave you alone – you didn’t actually think I was gonna let you cum after all that did you?”

Seeing as you were too turned on to speak you decided that actions spoke louder, you moved your hand between your legs and started to stroke at your aching clit – you only got a second or two of pleasure before Negan slammed your wrists against the wall and made you groan.

“Nuh uh, you don’t get to take care of it either sweetheart"

“Negan"

“Naughty girls don’t get rewards...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please drop a comment! :)


End file.
